Akatsuki College
by Neko Rose Hime
Summary: Itachi's cousin see's him and shows the Akatsuki a new world. sucky summery good story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Gabbi. If you want your fucking coffee then hurry your ass up damn-it!" Shouted a voice. This voice belonged to a young 19 year old girl named Kelsi. She has curly blonde and brown hair that ends below her butt. She has blue with a Grey misty look in them. She is currently wearing black jeans with black and blue vans and a tight blue shirt with a blue, black, and red butterfly on the back, she was also wearing a midnight blue backpack. She also has diamond studs in both piercings in her ears with a dark blue lip ring on the left bottom lip.

"I'm going! I'm going! And damn-it STOP YELLING IN MY FUCKING EAR BITCH!" yelled another voice. This voice belonged to a young 17 year old girl named Gabbi. She has wavy strawberry blonde hair that ends at her knees. She has blue eyes with a silver misty look to them. She is currently wearing tight blue jeans with a tight red tank top with blue swirls all around it; she also has black and red man vans. Along with her contacts that make a red rim around her eye.

Once they were together, they walked to the Akatsuki Café. They had a short walk until they reached the small café on campus. Once they made it there and placed their orders, they made their way to the table that they usually sat at. But they saw that a group of people were sitting in their place. Gabbi got pissed and ran over there yelling while Kelsi just walked over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING! THIS IS OUR FUCKING SPOT SO GET THE HELL OUT OF IT YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES!"

The group there just looked at her like she was crazy for a few mins. Then one of the guys got up and said "well you are the dumb bitch here. I'm fucking serious we were here first damn-it and there are other fucking tables." This guy had white and silver hair pulled back with red eyes. He is wearing a skin tight black shirt with a bleeding skull and cross bones, loose black jeans, and pure black vans. He had black ringed snake bites on his bottom lip, two straight bars in each eye brow, one in his left ear, along with piercings in both his cheeks.

By this time Kelsi had gotten there and was standing next to Gabbi. She looks at Gabbi and said "Gabbi calm down." Then looks at the table and says "but you are at our table. So you need to get off our table before I let this crazy lady loose on you."

A blonde hottie then stood up and just stared at us. But of course Gabbi is just having a glaring contest with the Mr. Whitey. The hottie had his hair pushed to the left side of his face and the rest in a half up half down hair style and baby blue with a mix of green with black eye liner around the eyes. He was in a skin tight dark blue shirt with loose black jeans and black and blue vans. He also has a blood red lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip. And black painted nails. "Well I don't see your names on it un."

I smirk at him "Well look under the table" He just raised an eyebrow at me and looked real quick. He slowly came back up and just stared at me.

I do a quick look over of the guys at the table.

"OMG ITACHI!" then I ran over and jumped him. I think I just woke him up cause he glared at me until he realized who I was. When he did he hugged me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Kitty. It's been a while since I've seen you." I just smirked and started poking him.

"Welllll could you get your buddies off our table? Pwease Weasel pwease?" I asked him while giving him my puppy dog eyes. He just gave me a raised eyebrow. Then looked over at Gabbi and saw that she stopped the glaring contest and was just staring at him. She slowly walked over to weasel and just tugged on his hair. I just started laughing my head off.

"And you still have to play with my hair huh Grab-be?" Weasel just smirked and watched as Gabbi just looked like a little girl again. Then he looked at the table and saw that they were just staring at us.

"You actually know these bitches Itachi?" asks Mr. Whitey.

"Well yes," weasel turns towards me and says, "this is my younger cousin Kelsi, also known as Kitty to some people, and this," he turns to Gabbi, "is Gabbi, which is called Grab-be and is also like Kitty's twin sister." Gabbi looked at Itachi and glared at him. "Well Tachi, introduce us to your friends it's only polite!"

Itachi just stared at Gabbi. I got tired to this stupid contest and just slapped Itachi in the back of the head also making Gabbi release his pony tail. He turned to glare at me but stopped when he saw that I was already getting pissed at him. He turned to his friends and said,

"Ok you two this one is Deidara," Mr. Hottie,

"Hidan," Mr. Whitey…Gabbi just glared at him again

"Sasori," pale red headed dude with brown eyes and a blood red shirt and blue jeans,

"Gaara," another red headed dude with green sea foam eyes and thick black eye liner. Gabbi ran over to him and started playing with his hair.

"I like this one! ~" Gabbi said and the animated flowers dancing around her head. Everyone Itachi and Kelsi sweat dropped. Sand curled around Gabi's hands and she flipped out. "What the hell is this! I didn't know sand could move on its own!" Gabbi started poking the sand and staring at it intensely.

"Don't touch me." Gabbi blinked and looked at Gaara.

"Oh so you're doing it?" He nodded and turned back around. Gabbi harrumphed and pouted while Itachi continued his greetings and Kelsi laughed her ass off.

"Anyway, this is Konan," He pointed to a blue haired girl with a paper rose in her hair; she had purple eyes, and was wearing a baby blue dress.

"This is Zetsu," He had green hair, and green eyes; he had pale skin, and was wearing all black.

"This one is Kisame," He had pale skin and blue hair, with brown eyes; he was wearing a blue muscle shirt, with faded blue jeans.

"And finally, Kakuzu." He had black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt with stitches covering it, he also wore stitched up blue jeans.

Gabbi had animated hearts and flowers all around her head as she played with everyone's hair. "I'm in a heaven where everyone has abnormal hair colors!~" She said with stars in her eyes, everyone sweat dropped while Kelsi was rolling on the ground laughing with tears in her eyes. Gabbi was playing with Kisames hair when she suddenly stopped and put her face directly in front of his. "You remind me of a fish." She said with a smile, while everyone was busy being surprised Kelsi looked like she was suffocating on the floor.

"And you remind me of a falcon," She said pointing to Deidara.

"You remind me of a scorpion," she pointed at Sasori.

"You remind me of a plant," Zetsu.

"You remind me of Frankenstein." Kakuzu.

"You remind me of a raccoon." Gaara.

"You remind me of a blue rose." Konan.

"And you remind me of a lizard." She said crinkling her nose at Hidan. Everyone stared at her shell shocked, as she smiled and went back to tugging, playing with, and running her fingers through, Kisames hair.

"I think you should help Kelsi she's turning purple." Itachi immediately went to her side and tried to calm her down in an attempt to make her… not … purple?

Gabbi just stared at Kelsi confused. "What's so funny?" Yet again, Everyone's surprised eyes were on her. Gabbi blinked and looked at everyone. "What?" Everyone shook their heads in disapproval. Itachi finally got Kelsi to breath normally again. Itachi sat back down and Kelsi started braiding his hair.

"Soooo Gabbi…. Are we going dancing tonight? Please I really wanna go dancing again. I mean seriously." Kelsi whined. "hey guys I just remembered something important…GABBI IS PREGNANT WITH EITHER ITACHI OR TOBI!"

Gabbi just kinda stared at Kelsi for a few seconds while what she just said went through her head. When she finally figured it out her eyes widened then glared at Kelsi. Then tried to jump at her but Kelsi ran to the other side of the table. Gabbi started chasing Kelsi around the table until Kelsi tripped and fell into Deidara's lap. Kelsi blushed so much that she put a tomato to shame. Gabbi just shrugged and started playing with Gaara's hair again. Kelsi grabbed some paper and started some origami. Deidara and Gabbi just stared and thought at the same time, 'How did she suddenly go from embarrassed to completely comfortable within 5 seconds?' Deidara shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist while he watched her make something out of paper. Gabbi shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Talk about mood swings." Gabbi was currently fighting off the sand trying to keep her from messing with Gaara's shiny blood red hair.

"Hey Gabbi?"

"Ya?"

"Can't you just , o I don't know, control the sand too?" sweat drop

"…..shut up…"

Everyone stared at Gabbi surprised. "You can manipulate my sand?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabbi stared at Gaara surprised. "Of course I can! I thought it was obvious? I can control the elements … except for plastic (mutters "damn non cooperating plastic") and water." She said with a smile.

Then Gabbi stared at Kelsi. "What?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Why?"

"WHAT THE HELL I DID!"

"…fine." Kelsi then looked at the others on the table. "Ok I can control plastic, don't ask how but I can bend it, and water as in regular water and ice." Everyone just stared at Kelsi. Deidara poked her in the side.

"Are you human un?" asked Deidara.

Kelsi poked him back and said, "I would like to think so…even if I am a neko." Kelsi smiled on the last part. Everyone stared again as if asking, 'are you serious?' "ok well as you can see I don't have my ears, tail, or slit eyes but that I because of my necklace I'm wearing. When I take it off I get them and sometimes can turn into a Mountain Lion. And don't give me that look Gabbi is a kitsune aka fox and Itachi is the same as me only he is a wolf like my brothers."

Everyone turned to Itachi and then Gabbi and then Itachi and then Gabbi again. She glared. "What it's not like we're fucking aliens damn-it! DON'T FUCKING STARE AT ME LIKE THAT GOD FUCKING DAMN-IT!" Hidan clapped and had stars in his eyes. Gabbi smiled and blushed. "sorry 'bout that. I don't like being stared at." Hidan blinked and looked at his wrists and legs, only to find that the legs of the chair extended and wrapped around his legs and arms. Gabbi giggled and stepped behind Itachi and Kelsi and Deidara. "He he! ~ Loser! You're my new play thing! ~"

"O O I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" They all stare at me again. "We can take these necklaces off in here and be completely safe and the mortals can't even do anything about it because no true mortal can enter this café or even tell that it's here." With that said Kelsi took her necklace off and put it in Deidara's pocket. "HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" Everyone looked and Kelsi stole Gabbi and Itachi's necklaces and also put them in Deidara's pocket.

"…why did you just put three necklaces in my front pocket un?" Kelsi just stared at him.

"well I don't wanna put them in my pocket duh!" Deidara poked her cheek. Kelsi stared then bit his left shoulder.

"…what was that for un? I poke you and you BITE me un? Really?"

Gabbi smiled and patted Deidara's head. "Don't worry Dei-Dei. She does it to everyone!" She said her tail swirling in circles to emphasize her point. Kelsi's left cat ear twitched at the same time as her tail and nose did.

"Ooo our treats and coffee are almost done…Can I have a red bull? PLEASE I REALLY WANNA HAVE A RED BULL!" Kelsi said while bouncing on Deidara's lap.

Gabbi's ear twitched in annoyance. "Shut up and stop bouncing on dei-dei's lap! For Christ's sake your gonna give the poor guy a nosebleed!" She said slapping Kelsi on the back of the head, making her face land right on his. Gabbi stiffened and slowly started to sidestep away. She tapped Deidara on the shoulder. "Keep her busy for me!" And before anyone knew it she was replaced by a body of smoke. After a few minutes they slowly pulled apart while looking in each other's eyes. Kelsi tucked her face into his neck to hide her blush. By this time Gabbi had came back.

"Hey sis imma have some fun." Gabbi gave Kelsi a confused look while she just smirked. Out of nowhere some water pushed Gabbi into Gaara's lap. Then pushed her head to an angle and into Gaara's face. Gabbi blushed and they both closed their eyes. Gabbi moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, making Gaara smirk. He licked her bottom lip and she refused his entry. Gaara growled low and nipped her bottom lip. When Gabbi stilled refused him entrance, he smirked and bit her bottom lip making it bleed. He then started to nip and suckle her lip making her gasp. Using this to his advantage he dove his tongue into her mouth and explored her sweet sugar flavored cavern. Gabbi moaned loudly as she massaged his tongue with her own making him moan in return.

Gabbi blushed when she realized what she was doing and her tail bristled as she pushed herself away. Her face turned into a tomato and she looked down to hide her blush and mumbled, "sorry"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before screaming at the top of her lungs, "HEATHER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Heather and Orochimaru came down the stairs with annoyed looks on their faces. "What do you want Gabbi we were kinda busy." "Get over here and help me out!" Heather sighed as she dropped the net on Kelsi and the boys. Gabbi harrumphed as Kelsi started screaming. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KELSI! IT'S NOT LIKE IM FUCKING KIDNAPPING YOU AND YOUR BITCHES!" Everyone was shell shocked.

Deidara hugged Kelsi and she stopped screaming. Kelsi looked at Gabbi. "Well ya we are and YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CAUGHT IN NETS! You know, nets, water, trapped, scream that kind of thing?" Gabbi just kinda stared at Kelsi then made the net disappear. "Hey guys lets go up to our apartment." Everyone was like ok so they all started walking up the stairs to get to the elevator. Itachi hit the 24th floor button since he was the closest to it. It was boring so Kelsi snapped her fingers and it speed up. Kelsi and Gabbi walked out of the elevator and fell to the ground laughing while Itachi just smirked. When everyone walked out they looked drunk because they weren't use to that one spell so they got REALLY dizzy. Then Deidara fell and took Kelsi with him. Kelsi somehow ended up under Deidara and Deidara's head on her boobs, not only that but he was stuck with a mouth full of boob because he accidentally pulled her shirt down some. Kelsi blushed and fainted. Deidara blushed and got up and noticed that she fainted. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and just carried her. Gabbi smiled at Deidara and lead the way to the apartment but stopped in front of the door.

"Ok my best friend is in here he's really hyper but also really sweet. So be nice and on your guard."

Everyone walked in only to see Gabbi get glomped kid with an orange mask on about all their ages. "Gabbi! Gabbi! Tobi has been a good boy! Tobi has cleaned the house just for Gabbi!" He said bouncing on Gabbi's stomach making her almost puke up her lunch.

"That's very good Tobi, your a good boy. Now where did you put the soft drinks?" She asked with a soft smile. "Hey Dei-Dei you can just put Kelsi on the sofa. It's down this hall and to the left. All of you can go there while I check on Tobi." Gabbi walked through the first door on the left and disappeared. Everyone just kinda looked there for a few seconds then followed Itachi to the living room.

Deidara sat down first and put Kelsi in his lap with her head on his shoulder while Itachi when through the cabinet of movies. Once everyone had sat down somewhere either it be a sofa or the floor(except Itachi), Gabbi and Tobi came in with some snacks and drinks and put them on the wood table. Gabbi went and sat on Gaara's lap while Tobi sat on the floor in front of Gaara and Gabbi.

"Hey Itachi get a horror out. I know Kelsi would love to see that when she wakes up…. By the way if you want her to wake up quickly then just bite her plus it would be really funny to watch." Gabbi said with an evil smile.

Itachi just looked at her then Kelsi and Deidara then the movie in his hand. "Gabbi…your evil…Strangers it is." Itachi put the movie in while Deidara lightly bit Kelsi on her right shoulder.

"AAHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! OMG GEORGE CLUNY HAS ME IN HIS LAP! AHHH!~" That is how Kelsi woke up while trying to jump out of Deidara's lap, key word is trying. A block of wood came out of no where and smacked Kelsi in the back of the head. Everyone turned from Kelsi to Gabbi and sweat dropped.

"what?"asked Gabbi. Everyone just shook their heads and watched the movie.

_*time skip*_

Most of the group was a sleep and only Kelsi, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Gaara were awake now. Gaara had his head tucked into Gabbi's hair while she was using his head as a pillow on one end of the sofa. Next to them on the right was Hidan passed out with his head bent back on the back of the sofa. Then next to him on his right was Deidara and Kelsi. Kelsi was holding Deidara's shirt for life while her head was in his neck. Deidara was rubbing her back to calm her down a bit.

In front of those two was Sasori.


End file.
